Sasami in wonderland
by Super Sailor star
Summary: Sasami's in wonderland, can she escape?


This is based off I picture I found on the Internet. I do not own Tenchi or the Story Alice in wonderland. It belongs to Lewis Carroll. Please review this story. It is a One Shot so don't ask me to continue!  
  
Sasami sighed as she brushed the dirt from her new blue dress and white apron. Moving her fingers carefully she began to braid the daisy into the chain. It was a beautiful morning and Sasami was outside with her sister Ayeka who was reading her another boring lesson. Her cabbit Ryo-Ohki sat in her lap, happily eating a carrot. Finishing the chain she placed it onto her head. Then getting to her feet Sasami dusted off her dress and tip -toed off silently to search for more flowers. As she was in the field Sasami saw a very peculiar sight. A brown cabbit like Ryo -Ohki stood in the flower patch, wearing a dark green vest. It pulled a large golden watch from the pocket of the vest and jumped. " I'm late"! It took off with Sasami in Pursuit curious to find out what the cabbit was late for. As she followed it through the forest she arrived at a tree with a hole just in time to see the cabbit go through a hole in a huge tree. Walking over to the tree she bent down and crawled into the hole. It was dark and Sasami didn't see the drop-off until it was too late. Her hand went over and the next thing she knew she was falling. She waved good-bye to Ryo-Ohki before she disappeared.  
  
As sasami fell into the rocking chair she began to relax a little .As it rocked forwards sasami fell off and began falling again. Suddenly she landed on a hard tile floor. Dusting off her dress she crawled into the nearby hole. She was in a huge, empty room. Empty except for a table and a small door. Walking over to the door sasami turned the knob. It was locked. Sasami began to tug with all her might; she suddenly stopped when the door yelled out " OW! " Bowing politely she apologized for tugging at the knob that was his nose. Walking over to the table she picked up a heart from the small bowl and ate. Sasami felt herself growing in the wrong direction. She grew until she was a giant. She began to cry, until her tears became a sea. . The door tried to speak but the waves kept getting into his mouth. Sasami suddenly stopped her tears when she noticed a bottle float past the with a tag that read"Drink Me. " Picking it up .she put it to her lips and began to drink. Dropping the bottle Sasami began to shrink. She dropped into the bottle as it floated towards the door. It floated into the keyhole and out into the unknown.  
  
Sasami had many adventures after she escaped form the bottle. She participated in a wacky race and listened toTweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum recite the Walrus and the Carpenter. Now she stood lost at crossroad. A sign stood in the middle; the left side read' To the Mad Hatter' she couldn't read the other side. As she stood there deciding she heard someone singing. Looking up at the tree branch she gasped. A mouth floated above the tree branch singing. As she continued to watch the rest of the body appeared. "Ryoko? ". It was indeed the space pirate but she wore a pink and purple suit instead of her normal things. A look of confusion crossed her face."Who's Ryoko, I'm the Cheshire cat. After receiving directions from the Cheshire cat sasami watched as she slowly vanished until all that remained was her smile.  
  
Sasami couldn't see a thing through the thick steam coming from the Mad Hatter's house. As she walked to the little white gate she stopped. Two people sat at a table in the yard, a tea party in progress. As she silently snuck towards them she stifled a gasp. Sitting at the Table was Kiyone and another cabbit sat in the adjacent chair holding a small teacup. Sitting down in the big, red chair at the end of the table she waited for them to finish their song. As they finished she clapped her hands applauding them tremendously. They talked for a while until they heard a noise come from the nearby head. Bending down she gasped. Mihoshi sat up in the bed yawing widely. The cabbit rushing past suddenly interrupted their party. Politely excusing herself sasami followed it out of the party and back into the forest.  
  
Sasami was lost again. Sitting down onto the log she began to weep. She suddenly stopped as she heard someone singing a familiar tune. Looking up she spotted the Cheshire Cat lying in a nearby tree branch. As they talked The Cheshire cat mentioned the queen. Curious sasami decided to find this queen. The only problem was she didn't know the way. Smiling widely the cat pulled on the invisible rope. The front of the tree trunk fell like a drawbridge to reveal a garden, and in the distance was a castle. Looking up to thank her, the Cheshire cat was gone. Shrugging Sasami continued through the hole.  
  
She was in awe. Sasami stood in a beautiful garden of red roses. The huge green walls seemed to go on forever. Wandering she came upon a small area with a single tree with white roses blooming beautifully. Rubbing her eyes sasami looked again. Her eyes didn't deceive the young princess, there were three cards painting the roses on the tree red. The biggest surprise was about to come; the card's faces were very familiar to Sasami. Tenchi, Mr. Masaki, Yosho? It was indeed the young prince of juri and his family painting the beautiful white roses red. Walking over to them she tapped Tenchi lightly on the shoulder. He turned around slowly a paintbrush with red paint in his hand. "What are you doing?" she asked as politely as possible. Tenchi replied nervously "painting the roses red". A paintbrush was put into her hands and shrugging, she began helping. It wasn't long before a horn sounded in the distance. Tenchi, his father and grandfather scrambled around. " The queen is coming! " With that they ran smack into eachother before bowing, hands out in front of them. Sasami quickly bowed as best she could and waited. A procession of cards came and then the queen. Sasami couldn't bend her curiosity and took a quick peek. Her sister Ayeka stood before her, dressed in a queen's clothing that couldn't compare to other queens. Walking over to the roses her temper rose and Tenchi, Mr. Masaki and Yosho were taken to the dungeons. Turning to Sasami her voiced softened. She offered to play a game of croquet with her. Scared to refuse sasami accepted her offer.  
  
The croquet match didn't go well and neither did the trail following it. As she ran throughout the queen's massive rose garden she wished she had never followed the cabbit into wonderland .The rose garden turned into a passageway, and at the end stood the tiny door she had entered from the room. Reaching it she began to tug hard at the door. It was no use, and the angry queen and her cards drew closer to her. It was all over for Sasami. In the distance she heard someone calling for her to wake up. Opening her eyes she discovered her sister Ayeka shaking her " Sasami get up". She had fallen asleep while Ayeka had been reading; it was all a dream! Dusting the grass form her dress again she picked up Ryo-Ohki and followed her sister towards home. 


End file.
